


Clubbing

by Captain_Nycteridae



Category: RWBY
Genre: Clubbing, F/M, Pool Table Sex, Sharing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Nycteridae/pseuds/Captain_Nycteridae
Summary: An anthology of sexual adventures in one of the clubs of Remnant.





	Clubbing

Sun was a little ahead of Jaune as they followed their respective girlfriends to the club. He'd been surprised when Blake and Coco had talked him into it, even more surprised to learn that Jaune was in on it. But the biggest surprise were their clothes.

Coco wasn't as surprising, but Sun and Jaune had never seen her quite so revealed. She was wearing a crop top that emphasized her lack of a bra and booty shorts with “Hot Cocoa” written across her ass. They were still name brands and ornate despite being straight slutty.

Blake, on the other hand, was wearing a tight fitting dress Sun could barely imagine. It barely reached halfway down her thighs which meant her ass slipped into view when she walked. The back was low cut and she was wearing a cup bra so her luscious back was on full display. The front hugged her bosom in a very flattering way, showing off her well endowed breasts.

The group stopped outside a club with a bright orange sign that read “Pepe's Lounge.” They stepped into the club and Sun was immediately surprised by the sheer size of the place. There was a main dance floor with a small servicing bar and a seating area. Then there was the main bar at the back of an enormous balcony containing a larger seating area as well as a game room.

A few minutes later Sun and Jaune had set up a game of pool and the girls were returning with some drinks. Coco walked up to Jaune with his normal Fuzzy Navel, the hot pink and orange shining brightly in the club lights. Coco clinked her Tequila Martini against his cup before taking a sip.

Blake walked over to Sun with his usual Alabama Slammer. He grabbed it with his tail and pulled the umbrella out to put on her ear with a small chuckle. Then she clinked her Long Island Iced Tea to his and they both took a short drink.

Jaune made the first hit on the balls, but somehow failed to knock any into the holes. Sun went next and hit his first shot in but missed the second. 

Then it was the girls turn. Coco was up first but before she even picked up the pool cue she made a show out of stretching. Not real stretches really, just bends that showed off her ass and cleavage. Sun wasn't too interested, but he used his tail to close Jaune's mouth which had been hanging open.

His attention was on Blake as she bent over the pool table. He could tell she was trying to show off that legendary Bellabooty and it was working. Sun missed Coco, Blake, and Jaune all take their shots while he was staring at her long legs and teasing butt.

Jaune had to punch him in the shoulder and Blake giggled as he made a very sloppy hit while glancing at her.

Coco's next move got his attention this time. She moved to the opposite side of the pool table and leaned over to hit. Just before she made her shot she pulled her top down and gave him a view of her breasts.

Sun choked on his latest sip at the sight and Blake glared at him a little before moving up. She stood right in front of him, making it clear this was no longer a pool game, but rather a sexy competition. Her rebuttal to Coco was to bend over far enough for Sun to get a view of her ass, but not far enough for her pussy.

Coco wasn't beat just yet and her next shot had her place a leg up on the table. It stretched her body amazingly well and showed off both her toned back and tight ass.

Then Blake took things to the logical extreme as she pulled her dress down past her tits. Sun just barely noticed Coco's next move thanks to Jaune's gasp. She had pulled her shorts down halfway around her ass now.

He and Jaune then decided to sit down and enjoy the show. With their girlfriends’ shameless nudity they figured they could get away with some too and pulled out their erections. They stroked themselves as the show went on.

Next Blake pulled her dress up over her waist to reveal her entire lower half. Coco pulled off her tank top and dropped her shorts a little further. Blake dropped the dress and walked over to pull Coco's shorts the rest of the way.

Then the nude girls moved over to them. Jaune got what he wanted first, the tight mouth of Coco Adel wrapped around him. Sun was more patient and for his troubles, Blake turned around and pushed his dick between her ass. As Coco moved up and down on Jaune at an alarming rate, Blake slowly and teasingly moved up, down, and around his cock with her luscious ass.

Sun moved his hands around to grasp her breasts and began to squeeze causing Blake to moan. Coco was being facefucked and from the looks of things it was the common tradition for her and Jaune. Sun began to pinch Blake's nipples causing her to purr loudly, her catlike moans indicating even more pleasure. At this point Jaune pushed Coco's head all the way down him and held her at his base for several moments.

Next the girls took on new positions. Coco began to grind her pussy along Jaune's length, her hands held on his shoulders as he groaned. Blake turned around and moved to her knees in front of him before wrapping Sun's dick in her breasts. She moved up and down across him, spitting down onto him to speed it up.

Coco's self control fell apart very quickly and with one last slow grind, she pushed Jaune's cock inside of her. His hands moved to grasp her waist as he helped his girlfriend raise her say up him and then drop back down. They may have been clearly experienced, but Coco was still very tight and they took a while to get a rhythm going.

Blake on the other hand knew how much Sun loved it when she teased him. Her movements up and down his cock were tantalizing and slow with a great fluidity. She licked at his tip when it moved enough above her breasts and occasionally managed to slip it into her mouth.

All the while Coco continued to bounce on Jaune, using his shoulders as leverage. Jaune's mouth was lovingly suckling her breasts while his hands squeezed and spanked her ample ass. The pair were enjoying themselves immensely, Coco's moans echoed through the whole club and Jaune would groan whenever he moved away for breath.

Blake finished up her titjob and moved back over to the pool table where she bent over and shaked that perfect ass of her's at him. Sun stood up and walked over to his queen and gently grasped her waist. He moved his tail down and began to tease her pussy with it as he kissed her deeply.

To Sun and Blake's surprise, Jaune picked up Coco and began to fuck her standing up. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms moved to hold on by his neck as he began to thrust up into her with greater force than earlier. His hands continued to squeeze and spank her as they continued.

Sun heralded his soon to arrive dick by squeezing Blake's plump ass. She let out a very satisfied purr as his cock replaced the tail from earlier. She was tight as always and he felt amazing as he slowly buried himself inside her. Her ears arched in pleasure alongside her hitched breathes and purrs.

Blake's reactions were only audible to Sun though, the rest of the club was subject to the other pair. The sounds of Coco's moans and slapping skin filled the air heavily. Her first orgasm ensured that everyone knew what was happening, “Oh yes Jaune I'm cuMMMING!!”

Meanwhile Sun was speeding up inside his kitty cat's pussy. Blake moaned out as he began to spank her luscious ass. Her first orgasm was long and tight and made sure he could barely move inside her. Her moans were still quiet though, “Yes Sun, just like that. Give it to me.”

After Coco came down from her high, Jaune let her down onto the ground. Then she had moved over to the other side of the pool table their friends were already on and laid down. Jaune moved over and grasped her by the waist before pushing back into her waiting pussy. As he sped up the table began to rock.

Sun took this as a sign to speed up too and his own thrusting into Blake began to rock the table back towards them. It became a battle of pleasure and force as the two girls moaned and the two boys rocked the pool table back and forth. Blake helped Sun's efforts which in turn caused Coco to slide further onto Jaune. He put up a good fight though and Blake was forced to readjust her handholds everytime he pushed into Coco.

This lasted for several minutes before Blake came and Sun managed to win the pushing match. Coco had came shortly beforehand and forced Jaune to pick her up off the table so she didn't bang her head.

Then Blake and Coco said something that sent a chill down Sun's spine and made Jaune's eyes bulge. “Wanna switch boys real quick?” Then they both giggled for saying the same thing together before answering “yeah” simultaneously too.

The two boys took a moment to process things before pulling out of their respective women and helping them to their feet. Coco moved over to Sun and tiptoed two fingers across his cock. “Hey monkey boy, let's have some real fun.” Then she wrapped her arms around his neck, moved a leg up to curl around his back, and pulled him into her.

Blake meanwhile took slow steps towards the very frazzled Jaune, each one emphasizing her long and toned legs. She moved a hand teasingly down his face, across his chest, and down to grasp his cock. “Let's see how well this katana works.” She wrapped her arms around him and used his stiff body to pull her legs and waist up and onto his dick.

Sun let Coco take over as she moved along him. Her leg curled and straightened around his back, moving her body back and forth and causing his cock to enter and exit her still tight pussy. His hands moved with a mind of their own, one grasping her breasts while the other moved to squeeze her tight ass.

Jaune was still fairly out of it when he realized his hands were now on the Bellabooty as he helped raise Blake up and down on him. She hungrily glanced into his eyes before locking him in a deep kiss as she purred in pleasure. Her tongue ventured around his mouth and Jaune's only ability to respond was by squeezing her perfect ass.

Coco had moved an arm down to wrap around his side and was using it to increase her speed. Sun used his tail to help her movements as he groped her body more. She surprised him when she pulled him down into a kiss with her other hand.

Blake reached her third orgasm and first to Jaune and bottomed out on him. Jaune helped her up by her glorious ass and let her ride without, the clenching of her already tight pussy milking him pleasurably.

Coco came when Sun surprised her by probing her asshole with his tail. She pulled herself as close to him as possible as she let out moans of pure nonsense. She was so tight around him, it was almost unbearably pleasurable.

The two boys knew they were close so they pulled out and carried Coco and Blake over to the pool table where they laid them down. Then they jerked to completion and soaked them in stream after stream of cum. Blake was laying on her stomach and got most of it on her ass and back. Coco was on her back with her head hanging off so she got a lot in her mouth.

Once Coco had swallowed her own gift she moved over to begin suckling it off of Blake's back and ass. Then the two girls exchanged kisses and swapped cum before swallowing happily. 

The quad lounged naked for a bit before getting dressed and heading to the door. Jaune and Sun got high fives from the bouncer as they left the club full of people who'd just heard one of the most sensual experiences of these young people's lives.


End file.
